The Jell-o Tales
by Metallic-Tears
Summary: Trunks, Goten, and wiggly squiggly Jell-o need I say more. (complete)
1. chapter 1

The Jell-o Tales  
  
By: Namekstalker  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the Jell-o product, though I really wish I could have both : Drools: Jell-o…..  
  
Ages-  
  
Trunks: 14  
  
Goten: 13  
  
"Trunks I'm hungry!" Goten complained as he kicked his friends butt for the 30th time that day in Tekken 3.  
  
"Your always hungry chibi." Trunks tossed his controller to the ground in defeat.  
  
"But this time I'm really hungry." Goten jumped off the bed he was perched on and tackled his friend who had been sitting a few feet from him.  
  
"Ok, ok we'll get something to eat now get off me!!"  
  
Goten grinned happily as he complied with his best friends wishes. Hurriedly he rushed to the kitchen of Capsule Corps and started to search the cabinets.  
  
"Trunks there's nothing to eat!!" he wailed when the purple haired boy finally joined him in the kitchen.  
  
"What are you talking about? Mom went shopping earlier." He opened up a cabinet door to find nothing inside. He opened another, nothing. He ran to the fridge and yanked that open, nothing. Even the ice cubes where gone.  
  
"How could this be?" he muttered then heard laughter coming from the living room. Peering into it he spotted the reason the food was gone.  
  
"Goten I didn't know your dad was here."  
  
"Huh?" his voice was muffled and he sounded preoccupied.  
  
"Never mind." Trunks looked back into the kitchen and paled. His mother was going to kill him; it was completely destroyed from apparently Goten's second search for food.  
  
"Hey look Trunks I found something, but I don't think its food." Goten said from his perch on one of the cabinets, which he fell off moments later.  
  
"Ok so what cha got." He stepped over to Goten who was still lying on the floor and completely forgot about what his mother would do to him. The younger demi saiyan looked up at him with a goofy grin and held up a small blue and white box. Trunks took it out of his hand and read the red writing on it.  
  
"Jell-o."  
  
"Gel-oh?" Goten repeated.  
  
"Um yeah, hey I know what this stuff is. Mom make's it for parties."  
  
"Hey is that the red stuff that wiggles?"  
  
"Yeah that's the stuff."  
  
"Cool, I want some Trunks."  
  
"Ok." Suddenly remembers the destroyed kitchen. "Um that's going to be a bit of a problem, the box says we need boiling water, but the stove is well…" Looks over at it. Goten got up and looked at it too. Lets just say there wasn't much of a stove anymore.  
  
"Now what are we going to do I'm really hungry and I wanted some Gel-oh and I'm really hungry!!"  
  
"Um… hey I got an idea!" Trunks rushed out of the room Goten on his heels. When they reached their destination Goten looked at him.  
  
"Why are we in the laundry room?"  
  
"Cause we're going to make Jell-o." Trunks said smugly.  
  
"Um how are we going to do that in the laundry room?" At the moment he was seriously doubting his friends sanity.  
  
"You'll see, now go get the other box's of Jell-o."  
  
"Um ok." Hurries out of the room and grabs the 20 box's of Jell-o that were in the only cabinet that was still in one piece. He skipped back arms full.  
  
"Got it! Hey Trunks I thought we were making Gel-oh not doing laundry." He said as he saw his best friend had turn on the washing machine, which was filling with water.  
  
"We are making Jell-o." He said grabbing the boxes out of Goten's hands and dumped the pinkish reddish powder into the now full washing machine. He turned back to Goten who blinked stupidly at him.  
  
"You see," he began to explain his idea to the younger boy. "During the first washing cycle the water gets hot to disinfect the clothes. See there's our boiling water. Then the water gets colder during the rinse cycle so there's the cold we need."  
  
"Wow that's really smart."  
  
"Well it wasn't much for a brilliant mind like mine." Trunks said arrogantly.  
  
"Hey how are we going to refrigerate it?" Goten interupted reading the last step on one of the discarded boxes.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks grabbed the box from him and read it. He had forgot about that and the refrigerator was in shambles thanks to Goten and a little help from himself.  
  
"Darn I didn't think that far ahead."  
  
"I guess your not that smart after all." Goten grinned then was smacked upside the head.  
  
"Hmmm." Trunks paced back and forth head in hand as he searched his mind for the solution. Suddenly a light bulb went on over his head.  
  
"Ahh! Goten turn off that light!" he said shielding his eyes from the brightness.  
  
"Sorry about that. I thought it would help you with an idea." He grinned sheepishly his hand still on the switch.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well it works in the cartoons." He shrugged.  
  
"Goten that's the stupidest… wait I got it!"  
  
"Told ya it works."  
  
"Shut up!" Quickly Trunks ran out of the room. He came back 5 minutes later with some odd gadget thingy that looked sorta like a water pistol but had wires and circuitry all over it.  
  
"What's that?" Goten ventured to ask.  
  
"This is my mom's freeze gun." He held it up like it was some sort of trophy.  
  
"Why does your mom have a freeze gun?"  
  
"I don't know." Trunks shrugged. "Ok open the washing machine."  
  
"But the cycle hasn't stopped. Ow!" He rubbed his once again smacked head.  
  
"Baka if the cycle stops the water goes out meaning no Jell-o."  
  
"Oh." He opened the washing machine.  
  
"Ok, now all I have to do is reset the controls on the freeze gun so that it chills the Jell-o instead of freezing it." Starts to fiddle with the wiring.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Uh Trunks did you reset it yet?" Goten leaned against the dryer bored and still hungry.  
  
"Keep your shirt on. This is a delicate procedure that only scientifically advanced minds like mine can perform."  
  
Goten looked over at the freeze gun lazily his eye catching a red dial on its side. Stepping forward he noticed that it had two settings freeze or chill.  
  
"Um Trunks?"  
  
"Not now I'm busy." Is still fiddling with the wiring.  
  
"But Trunks why don't you just turn the dial?"  
  
"Huh?" Looks at the dial Goten's pointing to. "I knew that, I was just testing you." The younger demi saiyan sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok Jell-o here we come!" Trunks turned the dial and aimed the gun at the inside of the washing machine.  
  
  
  
AN- Will the Jell-o ever get completed? : Starts laughing: yeah right. Um will Bulma notice the destruction of her kitchen? What is Goku doing at Capsule Corps? Should I even bother finishing this? Find out next time on my stupid fic!  
  
Warning: Please don't try to make Jell-o in a washing machine. To tell you the truth it won't work. After the first cycle the water empties then fresh water is added in the rinse cycle. But for the sake of my fic it works ok. : Grins: 


	2. chapter 2

The Jell-o Tales  
  
By: Namekstalker  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so please don't sue I'm broke. Seriously I don't even have the penny for your thoughts. Um also I don't know what possessed me in this chapter but the characters may be a little OOC. I only warn you from my odd sense of humor. :)  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks- 14  
  
Goten- 13  
  
Vegeta- 49  
  
Goku- 44  
  
"Right hand blue." Vegeta grumbled as the arrow landed on blue. Somehow Goku had convinced him to play Twister with him and now he was in an uncomfortable position and bending in ways he didn't even know he could. Suddenly he felt something warm touch him.  
  
"Kakarot is that your hand on my thigh?"  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
"Why!!??"  
  
"Cause your blocking the blue spots and well your wearing blue so I figured it would be alright."  
  
"Kakarot." He said calmly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Move it or loose it!!!"  
  
Goku quickly removed his hand from Vegeta and struggled to put it on the blue spot. After a moment he touched it. With his other hand rather difficulty he spun the spinner.  
  
"Left foot red."  
  
Vegeta looked down and around for the red spots only to find that Goku was blocking them. Smirking evilly he kicked his left leg out and knocked Goku over.  
  
"Ha you lose!"  
  
"You pushed me!" The taller saiyan yelled from his sprawled position.  
  
"Did not!  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!!"  
  
"Too!!"  
  
Suddenly a large crashing noise shot out from somewhere in Capsule corps followed by a few shouts. Quickly the two saiyans pick themselves up and went to the source of the noise, the laundry room.  
  
"What the heck!!" Vegeta yelled seeing a large hole in the laundry room wall and a trail of red stuff coming from the washing machine to the hole.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What happened Trunks?" Goten panted running down the now empty street, the lilac headed demi-saiyan slightly ahead of him.  
  
"I think I shouldn't have messed with the wiring."  
  
"You think!!" He yelled as they continued to lumber after the Jell-o concoction they had inadvertently created.  
  
"I have a question though." Goten added a moment later.  
  
"What's that?" Trunks looked over at him.  
  
"Why did it turn into a Cow!!" He pointed at the 10 foot tall red Jell-o cow moving down the street collecting cars, trees and people inside its wiggly form as it stepped on them or passed by.  
  
"Well it seems that my tampering has cause the atoms to revert back to their original molecular structure, a bovine."  
  
The dark haired demi- saiyan blinked and scratched his spiky head.  
  
"English please."  
  
"I messed up the machine, Jell-o is made from hooves, bone and other stuff of cows and that's why it is now a cow!"  
  
"Oh." He blinked. "Ewwwwww! I'm never eating Gel-oh again!!"  
  
A minute later he spoke once more.  
  
"Trunks why are we running? We can fly you know."  
  
"Goten you baka, we're not aloud to use our powers in front of people."  
  
"What people?" He asked gesturing wildly to the empty street.  
  
Trunks sighed at Goten's revelation then lifted off into the air just as the Jell-o cow rounded the corner and was now heading for Satan City at a dead run. Picking up their pace they turned the corner following the rampaging Jell-o cow. They had just flown into the Satan City boundaries when they heard a rather familiar scream.  
  
Who screamed? Will Trunks and Goten stop the Jell-o cow? Will Goten ever say Jell-o right? What's Vegeta's and Goku's point in this story? Find out next time on my stupid fic!!  
  
AN- Sorry its short, but I couldn't think of anything. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And please review. Pretty please with sugar on top!! Oh and thank you Mar for the game idea hehe ^_^. 


	3. chapter 3

The Jell-o Tales  
  
By: Namekstalker  
  
AN: Wow, I really didn't expect to get this many reviews. Thank you so much. : Sniff: I'm all vaklempted: fan's face with hand: talk amongst yourselves I'll give you a topic; a black-eyed pea is neither a pea nor black. Discus. : Breaths deeply: Ok I'm fine ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the skit that was done in my AN, that belongs to Lorin Michaels of SNL.  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks- 14  
  
Goten- 13  
  
Vegeta- 49  
  
Goku- 44  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"What was that?" Goten asked going a little faster.  
  
"It sounded like a scream, but how come I've heard it before?" Trunks wondered as they steadily approached the cow, which was growing larger with each car, tree, person it sucked into its jiggly form. It now reached the middle of the 2^nd story of the passing houses.  
  
"Hey look!" Goten exclaimed suddenly bring the other demi-saiyan out of his pondering. Looking ahead to where Goten was pointing he saw a man trying to outrun the Jell-o cow. (Or JC for short) Trunks blinked, he knew this man but couldn't remember where.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" the man yelled again. Suddenly the pieces slowly started to fit together, the scream, the dark Afro, the maroon and white clothing, the gym they had recently passed.  
  
"Hey Goten that's Hercule!" (sorry I'm a dubbie ^_^)  
  
"Really? Hey I don't think he's going to make it."  
  
"SQUISH!!" the worlds champion was stomped on and joined the other people and debris inside the JC.  
  
"Ooooo. We really have to stop this thing."  
  
"But how Trunks?"  
  
"Simple." He formed a ki ball in his hand.  
  
"No wait! You could hurt the people inside." Goten said flying in front of his ki blast happy friend.  
  
"Then how do you propose we stop this thing?" He absorbed the ki back into his body and stared questioningly at the boy in front of him.  
  
"Hummmmm."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm thinking!" Goten snapped.  
  
"Geez ok, don't bite my head off." Trunks waved his hands in front of him almost apologetic.  
  
"Ooooo. I got it! Follow me." With that he flew into the nearest store, Trunks not far behind him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hummm." Vegeta bent down to inspect the laundry room floor. Gingerly he put a finger in the red goo and held it up examining it. He felt the slimy texture of it then sniffed it; it smelled fruity.  
  
"Mmmmmm." He heard the younger saiyan mumble. Turning he sat there wide-eyed unable to speak. Finally he found his voice.  
  
"Kakarot what are you doing!" he yelled. Goku looked up from where he was licking the trail of red stuff up.  
  
"It's cherry, I love cherry." He went back to licking up the red goop. Vegeta rolled his eyes then looked at the red goo on his finger. He couldn't help but try it. It was indeed cherry flavored but he noticed something else about it.  
  
"Hey Kakarot isn't this the wiggly concoction the onna makes at her baka parties?"  
  
Goku stopped what he was doing for a second to answer.  
  
"Yeah, Gel-oh I think it's called." (hehe like father like son)  
  
"Hummm... why would Jell-o be in the laundry room? And why is there a giant hole in the wall with a trail of it leading from the washing machine to it? Very interesting..." Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nothing, come on where going to get to the bottom of this." Getting up he grabbed Goku by the back of the shirt and dragged him out via the hole.  
  
"But I haven't finished the Gel-oh!" The taller man's cries went unheard and the two where soon following the Jell-o trail.  
  
What is Goten's plan? Will Goku finish the Jell-o? Will the Son's ever learn to say that word right? Do Vegeta and Goku really have a purpose in my fic or are they just there to fill up space? Find out next time on my stupid fic! ^_^  
  
AN- Once again thanks for the reviews, even you silent readers out there. Oh and if you like this: insert shameless plug: read my other fic `Not your typical T/P fic'. I do warn you if you take offence to making fun of the couple then don't read. I personally don't have anything against T/P just the age thing.  
  
Oh and (lots of AN's today huh?) the next chapter should come out sooner because I actually know what's going to happen unlike the winging it that I did in the previous. ^_^ 


	4. chapter4

The Jell-o Tales  
  
By: Namekstalker  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Jell-o, did I say that last time? :Shrugs: oh well. So don't sue, you'll only get a half empty bag of sunflower seeds, some notebook paper, a pen, and a few drawings. ^_^  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks- 14  
  
Goten- 13  
  
Vegeta- 49  
  
Goku- 44  
  
Bulma- 48  
  
Bulma walked into Capsule Corps her arms overloaded with bags full of groceries meant to feed a certain saiyan prince and son that night.  
  
"Vegeta!" she called out dropping her car keys on the end table by the sofa. When no insult hollered back to grace her ears she tried again.  
  
"Vegeta! Trunks!" The two male saiyans of her family didn't come.  
  
"That's odd." She muttered stepping into the kitchen then dropped the bags in her arms in shock.  
  
The kitchen was totaled. The cabinet doors where ripped off or hanging from a bent hinge. The refrigerator door was also torn off and laid unceremoniously on the floor in front of it. The oven was little more then scrap metal and the floor was littered with empty food packages and other kitchen items.  
  
She stood there for a moment flapping her jaw uselessly before her brain wore off from the shock and her anger started to rise.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Silence answered her enraged yell.  
  
"Grrrr!! Wait till I get my hands on that midget saiyan!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks looked at the sign above the front desk and back at Goten.  
  
"A net! Your plan is a net!"  
  
"Um yeah, how'd you figure that out?" the younger demi-saiyan scratched his head.  
  
Trunks sighed and pointed to the sign he had looked at a moment ago.  
  
`Welcome to Nets, nets, and more nets... where we have from fishing to hair nets.'  
  
"Oh ok." Goten grinned widely then grabbed the biggest net in the store it was 20x18. The older boy wondered what a net that big was used for but didn't get a chance to ask `cause his friend had already paid for it and was dragging him out of the store.  
  
Once again they took to the air and raced after the JC. Since they were flying low so they wouldn't draw attention they almost hit the giant red lump in the middle of the road. Stopping inches from it they looked at it in wonder.  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
"It looks like a glob of Jell-o."  
  
"But why's it steaming and has flies surrounding it?"  
  
Trunks looked at the red pile before him as his brain came up with a hypothesis, which he was almost positive was correct.  
  
"I think it's the Jell-o cow's waste."  
  
"Waste? As in poo?"  
  
"Yeah Goten, its poo." Trunks groaned at the child-like word.  
  
"Ewwww! Ah!" he yelped as the glob started to move. A moment later a hand surfaced, an arm followed after.  
  
"Should we help them?" Goten asked wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess so." A look of disgust crossing his face as well.  
  
The look still on his face and Goten's they grabbed the person's hand and pulled. Quickly the person was released from the red not so wiggly now prison and landed on the two helpful boys.  
  
"Thanks." The person muttered getting up and coughing up a load of the Jell-o.  
  
"No problem dude." The raven-haired boy groaned getting up as well and helping his fallen friend up as well.  
  
"Trunks? Goten?" the person said.  
  
"Yamcha!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"What are you guy's doing in Satan City?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Hunting down the Jell-o cow." The boys said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh that's what that thing was. I didn't really get a chance to see it. I walked out of a store and then everything was red and jiggly."  
  
The two boys nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Well we gotta go we have a giant cow to catch, bye Yamcha." They took off into the air.  
  
"Thanks again." Yamcha called after them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Higher Trunks!"  
  
"It's as high as it will go!" The purple haired youth hollered as he tied his end of the net to a nearby building. Flying down they looked at their handy work.  
  
"Looks good."  
  
"Yeah, I just hope this works Chibi."  
  
"You and me both."  
  
The sound of squishy Jell-o hooves resounded off the buildings indicating that the JC was coming. The two demi-saiyan's hurried to hide in an alley. The noise grew louder, peaked then drifted off.  
  
"What the heck!" Trunks blinked as the JC continued down the city after passing through the net.  
  
"Hey at least I got ride of the pedestrian's." Goten grinned sheepishly.  
  
On the street in front of the net where the people, tree's, cars, and other things the JC had collected in it's form. The net had acted as a filter. Trunks turned and gave Goten a look.  
  
"Ok, we'll do it your way." The younger boy sighed.  
  
"Thank you." The other grinned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ok on my mark fire."  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work." Goten asked his friend. They were standing in the middle of the street waiting on the JC's appearance.  
  
"No, but do you have a better idea?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then shut up. Ok here it comes." He ignored the pouting boy beside him and turned to face the oncoming JC.  
  
"Ready," They formed ki balls in their hands.  
  
"Aim... FIRE!!"  
  
The twin balls of energy shot at the JC. They passed through it leaving 2 gapping holes that quickly sealed up. The demi-saiyan's looked at each other nervously then screamed as a Jell-o hoof came down at them.  
  
With this be the end of Trunks and Goten? Will Bulma kill the midget Prince? What is a net that huge used for? Find out next time on the conclusion, I think, of my stupid fic.  
  
AN- Hey this was pretty long, yippy! I'm hoping to get the last chapter, I think, written soon but me mum's sick so I have to help her out which means less time to write. Sorry. Well thanks once again to my readers and reviewers. Oh and FireDragon strip twister sounds interesting... maybe. ^_^ Oh and thanks everyone who read and/or reviewed my other fic. I appreciate it. 


	5. chapter 5

The Jell-o Tales  
  
By: Namekstalker  
  
AN: I am sooooo sooooo sooooo sorry it took me so long to get this out… but as I told you me mum was sick….then writers block hit me and boy did it hurt I still have the lump see -.-^ . Well anyhoo you don't wanna listen to me ramble, now on with the disclaimer. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not DBZ or Jell-o or whatever that yellow crap is on this keyboard… is that cheese?? I don't even wanna know….  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks- 14  
  
Goten- 13  
  
Vegeta- 49  
  
Goku- 44  
  
Bulma- 48  
  
"Hahahahaha" The young green god of Earth was rolling with laughter at the edge of Kami's tower. (or should that be Dende's tower? :shrugs:)  
  
"Dende what on earth are you laughing at?" Piccolo came up to him not even mildly amused by the younger nameks actions.  
  
"There's a… giant Jell-o cow… rampaging Satan City." He managed to get out in between laughs.  
  
"Yeah right." The older namek rolled his eyes. :Gods…:  
  
"What you don't believe me?" Dende ceased laughing and jumped up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you calling god a liar?"  
  
"If the shoe fits…"  
  
"I can't believe you. When have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"  
  
"How about the time that you told me the shower was free when it wasn't." Piccolo snapped.  
  
"Oh hehe I forgot about that."  
  
"I'll never be able to look at Mr. PoPo the same way again…"  
  
This brought the young namek back into a fit of laughter. Piccolo growled and started to walk away.  
  
"No wait Piccolo, I'm telling the truth this time. Look."  
  
Reluctantly the older green being looked over the edge. His eyes widen when he saw that Dende was indeed telling the truth. At the current moment the JC was about to squish two very familiar demi-saiyans with its red jiggly hoof. Suddenly an orange object leapt onto the back of the JC and did something to cause it to rear upward and not stomp down on the two boys.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Trunks and Goten continued to scream now clinging to each other their eyes squeezed shut. When nothing happened they finally opened their eyes.  
  
"Dad?" The older of the two said. But the one he called Dad didn't answer his attention was elsewhere.  
  
"Kakarot, you glutton, get down from there!"  
  
"Bwah Veweda!" The taller saiyan whined his mouth full of Jell-o from when he bit into the over grown bovine.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks tried again.  
  
"What is it brat."  
  
"Uh what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to figure out what put a hole through the laundry room wall," he started glaring at his son who shifted uneasily under the gaze. "I would have been here sooner had a certain bakayaro not got tangled in a huge net… do you have any idea how that got there." The last wasn't really a question more like an accusation.  
  
"Uh well…" Trunks started but was cut off by a howl or should I say moo of rage. Apparently Goku or as Vegeta likes to call him bakarot had taken another bite out of the JC and now it was angry.  
  
"Mooooooo!!" the JC cried again then tore off down the street Goku clinging to its back.  
  
The three left standing in the street looked after it in disbelief. With an unspoken command they took off after it.  
  
"We're coming for you dad!" Goten yelled as the JC rounded a corner narrowly hitting the Satan City church. The nun in front of it fell over blinking in shock. As the demi saiyan's and saiyan flew past her she blinked again. Suddenly a member of the group broke off from the others and flew back to her.  
  
"There you go sister." He said helping her up. She stuttered a thank you before he flew off again. Turning to the audience as he flew back to the others he growled,  
  
"Hey I'm not all bad!" With that said he caught up to the others.  
  
"Hey dad where'd you go?"  
  
"None of your business brat, now come on we have to save that bakarot." He sighed and took off a little faster.  
  
Will Trunks and Goten along with the help of Vegeta save Goku? Why is Piccolo and Dende in this? Is Vegeta really a nice person under that cold exterior? Will this fic ever end? Find out next time on my stupid fic.  
  
AN- yes I know I said that this was suppose to be the last chapter…but I did say I think, didn't I? Ok I don't know anymore when this will end soooo lets just keep going and see. Sorry it was short but I couldn't help it the writer's block is coming back. Ahhh!! I don't need another lump!!! : Runs away from it and hides: oh and thanks 'the other Kate' I've never had someone answer my questions before. Oh and 'Mar' your crazy, maybe even more so than me. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

The Jell-o Tales  
  
By: Namekstalker  
  
AN- Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but for the past week I've had boy band music stuck in my head thanks to my friend Navi…Why I even hang out with her I don't know… :A set of golden pupil less eyes glare at him: Oh hehe that's right cause she's a wonderful person and wouldn't harm a fly hehe :grins then looks back at the audience: Um now on with the fic before I get the snot beat out of me…. :turns back to the girl glaring at him: Navi I'm sorry, really! :gets pounced on by the small girl: AHHH!! HELP!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ, yep I do see :holds up his collection of Dirty Broken Zoids: hehe ^_^ I don't own Dragon Ball Z though :sighs: or Jell-o :cries: It's not fair I tell you!  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks- 14  
  
Goten- 13  
  
Vegeta- 49  
  
Goku- 44  
  
Bulma- 48  
  
Bra- 4  
  
Words in :: are thoughts but only in the fic. In AN's and disclaimers they're actions. ^_^  
  
Bulma had searched the gravity room and the two males' rooms and had found neither one. To say she was mad would have been an understatement. Furiously she tore down the hall searching room after room looking for any sign of her kitchen destroying family members. Yanking open the door to her daughter's room she momentarily cooled down to see the small child who looked like a little version of her self (I shall call her mini me) playing with her grandmother. A tea set stood in front of them on a low table.  
  
"Mama!" The blue-headed girl ran up and hugged her mother's legs.  
  
"Hey sweetie, um mom have you seen Vegeta or Trunks by any chance?"  
  
The elderly blonde woman looked up from her teacup at her own blue-headed daughter and shook her head.  
  
"I haven't seen Trunks but a while ago I saw Vegeta playing twister with Goku."  
  
:Vegeta? Twister?: Bulma blinked at the thought. :I wonder how Goku accomplished that:  
  
"Alright, well bye mom, bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye Dear."  
  
"Bye Mama." Bra let go of her mother's legs and went back to playing tea party with her grandmother.  
  
Closing the door behind her Bulma grinned slightly at the image of her ornery husband playing a game with Son san. Her fury was no longer with her and frankly she forgot why she was mad. Walking down the hall she came to a door that was open and peered briefly inside as she went by. After taking only a step forward she stopped and backtracked. Looking once more inside she saw the remains of one of the laundry rooms in Capsule Corps. If the fact that the room was covered in red stuff didn't re-ignite her fury the large hole in the back wall did. An enormous anime vain stood out on her forehead.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The saiyan and demi-saiyan's were making good progress catching up to the JC. Its red jiggly butt was in view and so was the orange object that bounced along with it on its back.  
  
"That's it I've had enough of playing cat and mouse with this thing." The saiyan prince growled powering up a ki blast.  
  
"No Vegeta stop! You might hit my dad." The younger of the demi- saiyan's said stopping in front of him, suddenly getting the feeling of déjà vu.  
  
"And your cause for concern is??" That ended the déjà vu…  
  
"Dad!!" Trunks wailed coming to his friend's aid.  
  
"What! Do you really doubt my aim enough to hit that 3rd class baka when I wasn't intending to? If I wanted to hit him I would." The scowl deepened on the already scowling face.  
  
"No dad it's not that." The lilac headed boy said quickly, an insult to the princes fighting abilities was a sure way to get the snot kicked out of you and then some.  
  
"Its just that ki blast don't work on this thing… its… uh… kinda like Buu." He explained hurriedly and was relieved to see he's father's anger lessen and a spark appear in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm a challenge, eh. This might be worth saving that bakarot after all." Vegeta absorbed the ki and took off after the JC once again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"WWEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled clinging to the Jell-o cow's back as it bounded on.  
  
"This is fun." He hit the JC's sides with his heels only to have them bounce back.  
  
"Faster go faster!!"  
  
A slight frown creased his face when the JC didn't respond to his yells and just went at the pace it had set for itself. After a few moments and idea sparked in his head. Grinning widely he bent down and bite another chunk out of the JC's back.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" The giant red cow tore off down the street again in a blinding speed. The building almost seemed to bend with the oncoming air the JC was producing.  
  
"Yewah!" Goku cried happily his mouth full of jell-o.  
  
What will Trunks and Vegeta's punishment be now that Bulma knows about the laundry room? Will the guy's actually get around to saving Goku? Does Goku even wanna be saved? Find out next time on my stupid fic!!  
  
AN- :grins all bruised up bleeding: Yea! Another chapter done and I lived through it. Hehe. Once again sorry it was short…Could someone please give me idea's on a proper punishment for Veggie and Trunks… I wanna do something besides the usual gravity room and couch thing. If you have one please e-mail me at Navisky83@yahoo.com. Um it's not my e-mail address obviously so um in the subject just say to Namek or something like that…. Thank you!  
  
A other N - HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHUQUITA!! Hehe sorry if this is a little belated. I made you a cake but alas a saiyan got to it… as if Goku didn't have enough Jell-o as it is. :looks over at the now blotted saiyan sitting in the corner with icing all over his face: But to tell you the truth you're better off that he ate it… I can't bake to save my life… is chocolate suppose to have a greenish hue?? :shrugs: Oh well. Thank you for your review, I love your stories, read every one and I need to get around to reviewing them…:looks at all the stories she has then gulps: I got a lot of work ahead of me…so ja' for now. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Jell-o Tales  
  
By: Namekstalker  
  
AN: wow it's been a while hasn't it… but that doesn't matter I finally got it out, the last and (this time I mean it) chapter of this fic. :Sniff: I don't want it to end!! :cries: but sadly that's life sooooo sit back, relax, pass the popcorn and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Jell-o, or any popcorn :stomach grumbles: darn, I'm hungry….  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks- 14  
  
Goten- 13  
  
Vegeta- 49  
  
Goku- 44  
  
Bulma- 48  
  
Bra- 4  
  
Piccolo sipped his water contently as he watched the game of saiyan and Jell-o cow down below. After Dende had pointed out the hilarious scene he had pulled up a lawn chair, beside the one Dende had already set out, and laid back to watch how the whole thing would turn out.  
  
He had been slightly disappointed earlier when the JC hadn't smushed the boy's or a certain annoying saiyan Prince, but he had found that watching them chase after the big red bovine was entertaining on it's own level.  
  
"Here's your water Dende." An accented voice said hitting Piccolo's ears.  
  
Turning he was greeted with the sight of the black genie. Suddenly a mental picture/memory flashed through his head. Turning a few shades greener then he already was, he jumped off the lawn chair and into the building.  
  
Puking noises could be heard coming out of it as the younger Namek and Mr Po Po looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Down below the three saiyans/demi-saiyans were getting fed up with the current situation. No matter how fast they flew it seemed as if the JC was way ahead of them, since they couldn't see it. Suddenly Goku's ki veered off to the left sharply and moved at a slower pace.  
  
Growling impatiently Vegeta flared up to super saiyan and sped off left. Goten and Trunks followed suit a moment later.  
  
Ten minutes had passed and they had yet to catch sight of the JC when Goten did the stupidest thing he could think of, he tugged on Vegeta's pant leg.  
  
"WHAT IS IT BRAT!!!"  
  
"Well… Mr. Vegeta sir… um…" The young boy stammered uncertain if he should dare continue.  
  
"Spit it out boy I don't have all day!"  
  
Trunks glanced worriedly at his best friend as the younger boy tried to gain the strength to say why he had interrupted Vegeta. After a moment Goten spoke.  
  
"Well… if we're suppose to be saving my dad…. Shouldn't we be where he is? … I mean we passed him like four minutes ago…"  
  
"WHAT!!" Trunks and Vegeta yelped. They reached out and sure enough Goku's ki was behind them.  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier!" The saiyan Prince barked.  
  
"Well you were in 'that' mood and my mom told me to never bother you when you were, so…." Goten trailed off not really sure what to say after that and also from the glare Vegeta was giving him.  
  
"Stupid brat, stupid onna!" Vegeta muttered then took off in the direction Goku was currently.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma had given up on her attempts to find either saiyan male. One due to the obvious fact that neither were on the Capsule Corps. Compound and could be anywhere since both could fly. Secondly and most importantly was that she had lost her voice from screaming so much.  
  
At the moment she was seated in her lab with a glass of salt water, to heal her throat, and a piece of paper. An evil grin appeared on her face as she scribbled down another idea for punishment of the trouble making males on the already long list. She then took a sip from her glass and immediately gagged. (Salt water be nasty :/ )  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piccolo came out of the bathroom feeling slightly better now that his stomach was empty and the dreaded image was gone from his brain after repeatedly bashing his head against the tile wall.  
  
"Piccolo are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fi…" his voice trailed off as he looked up and saw Mr. Po Po standing in front of him.  
  
Instantly the image came back and the Namek had to rush back into the bathroom to empty his stomach once again and to reintroduce his head to the tile on the wall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks was the first to spot the older saiyan. He was sitting cross- legged in the middle of the street, his back to them, and the JC nowhere in sight. When the trio settled behind him a soft bubble of laughter reached their ears.  
  
"Uh, dad?" Goten ventured to speak. More laughter was heard as Goku turned to address his son and the rest of the group with a tilt of his head and a smile.  
  
"Where's the blasted cow!" The not so subtle prince yelled. Goku looked at him for a moment before understanding came over his features.  
  
"Oh you mean JC, well he's right here."  
  
The others looked at him for a moment since they couldn't see the 10ft tall cow anywhere. Suddenly Goku stood up and held something up to them. The trio's reaction was a mixture of shock, confusion, and surprise. In the grasp of the gentle saiyan was a cat size version of the jell-o cow. It nuzzled Goku's hand causing him to giggle.  
  
"H-How?" Trunks stuttered.  
  
"Well… I was having a ball riding JC when he started to slow down. So I bit him and he went faster…I guess I bit too much out of him since now he's little." Goku said petting the content JC on the head.  
  
Awe and wonder ran across the teen's faces. Vegeta grunted and looked at the little red cow who appeared to be smiling at him. He rolled his eyes as Goten asked a rather important question.  
  
"What are we going to do with it? Mom won't let us keep it and we can't kill it, so…"  
  
Vegeta suddenly realized that all eyes had turned to him.  
  
"What!? Oh no, no. No! I refuse. NO!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
After about half and hour of brainstorming punishments Bulma had gotten bored and had decided to try to clean up and repair the kitchen. Dustpan and broom in hand she heard the sound of the front door opening. Rushing to it she was greeted by a scowling Vegeta and a smirking Trunks.  
  
"Vegeta! Trunks!" she yelled about to thoroughly chew them out when she was cut off by Trunks taking the broom and dustpan out of her hands and Vegeta shoving a box into them. They then left in the direction of the kitchen leaving her standing there with her mouth open looking after them.  
  
A slight movement from the box caused her to snap out of her shock and peer into it. She yelped as a cat size Jell-o cow stared up at her with doe eyes as it produced a tiny moo. Bulma fainted not noticing the little blue collar around its neck, a golden tag reading JC hanging off it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Epilog  
  
After Bulma had woken up she decided to let JC stay in the family, thanks to much pleading from Trunks and Bra.  
  
Vegeta got off easy with his punishment after Bulma learned he really had nothing to do with the incident and the fact that he and Trunks had fixed both rooms. So now he only had to play Twister or any game Goku wanted for a month. :Vegeta's screams can be heard as the larger saiyan drags him out of the room to play 'Candy Land':  
  
Trunks had been grounded until Bulma said other wise. In that time he hasn't allowed to see Goten and he had to play with his sister. : Scene cuts to Bra's room. Trunks is sitting on a plastic chair wearing a flower covered dress. Tiny barrettes rest in his hair. With a pained expression he turns to the readers and mouths 'help me'. Bra oblivious just pours him imaginary tea:  
  
The End!!!!  
  
AN: There ya go it's all over. Thank you all once again for wasting your time on this nonsense. And thank you very much 'Dreamer' for actually giving me idea's for a proper punishment.^_^  
  
Oh and in case you wanna know since I am too lazy to add this up there. Piccolo is still avoiding Po Po.  
  
I hate goodbye's so…. I'm not going to say one. Until next time enjoy life, stay on the sidewalk, and always when seeing a Vaults wagon Beetle (VW buggy) punch the nearest person.^_^ 


End file.
